


Unashamed

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-19
Updated: 2002-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin cannot hold back from revealing how he feels about Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a SONGFIC challenge. **It's The Way You Make Me Feel** \--as performed by STEPS--was written by J Elofssen.

  
_It's the things that you do... So physical_  
It's the things that you say... So flammable  
You know I can't resist...  


...watching you as you chop firewood, seeing the sweat glistening across your brow, trickling down your temple to pool at the base of your beautiful throat. I want to take a few strides forward and grab the damp strands of sun-kissed blond hair at the nape, tugging your head back forcibly as I greedily lick away the salty perspiration. I can almost feel the rasp of your bristles against my tongue, against my lips, setting them to tingling. I bet you taste real good, Cowboy.

But you stop, letting the ax head drop to the dusty ground, leaning on the shaft heavily with one hand while you mop away the rivulets of sweat with the sleeve of your undershirt.

"Dammit, Vin. You're making me hot just looking at you..."

I feel a fire in my belly at your words, with flames of passion licking into my groin, igniting my body with the heat of my desire for you. Don't you know how those innocent words inflame me.

"...and I'm hot enough already."

Damn, but you're right. So hot. So damn hot with your sweat-soaked undershirt clinging like a lover's caress to your perfect form. I watch the rise and fall of your chest, wondering if you put as much of yourself into giving pleasure as you do to chopping wood. Bet you do, Cowboy. Bet you put everything you got into whatever you do; a single-minded pursuit of pleasure with a steadiness of hand, and with supple, quick-working fingers that would tease a lover's flesh and bring them gasping to passion's climax.

A moment's hesitation and I strip off the hide jacket, letting it hang over the porch rail, and then I lean back against the side of the shack. I try to look nonchalant and lazy, chewing on a blade of grass with my eyes shaded from your view by the low brim of my hat.

You shake your head with a teasing smile playing over those perfect lips and with those green eyes dancing with an inner joy that makes me wonder what's got you into such a good mood. Don't tend to see a man look that happy unless he's getting some... or getting some*where* with someone.

  
_Boy it's such a shame_  
Do you belong to another?  
I don't wanna hurt nobody...  


...though I guess it has to be Mary Travis that's got your heart to beating fast, and has put the sparkle back into your eyes. Damn, but she's a fine woman. Beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate, even to a sorry sight like me. She's been teaching me my words, opening new worlds for me with her kindness and her book learning.

Her eyes have been sparkling too. Her smiles have been bright, capturing everyone within reach as only someone in love can do. Damn, but I don't wanna hurt her if she's in love with you, Chris, and what if you're in love with her?

But my heart just can't hold back...

  
_It's the way you make me feel_  
The way that you make me feel  
Spinning my world around  
Tell me, how can I walk away  
I don't care what they say  
I'm loving you anyway  
It's the way you make me feel...  


...so good inside that my heart skips a beat when you look at me and smile. Damn but you've got such a beautiful smile. It lights up a room, drawing people towards you just as fast as that glare drives them away. You know, Chris, when you're smiling they flock around you like you're some heaven sent angel come to bring light into the darkness of their lives.

I watch you from a distance... and I watch them. I see the way they look at you, the women with desire in their eyes, wanting to be in your bed, and the men wanting to *be* you... or like me, wanting to be **in** you, wanting to possess this living embodiment of heaven on earth. You incite such powerful emotions within others... within me... making my head spin with want and need.

  
_I'm gonna make you mine_  
It's not impossible  
Got to let you know  
I'm irresistible  
Baby can't you see  
You're the one for me...  


...and I've been waiting such a long time to find someone who could set my heart to racing. Someone who could send the blood pumping through my body, filling my heart and mind with a desire so strong that I might die if I can't have them. I thought I might have found that someone in Charlotte, but truth is, she couldn't hold a candle to you, Chris. Her love was like the sun in the desert: hot and heavy, sapping the strength from my muscles, the desire from my flesh leaving me a dry and wasted pile of bones.

But you are like the forks of lightning in a summer storm: incandescent, sending powerful feelings rippling through me with each strike of those eyes upon me. One look can leave me feeling so good inside; one touch of your hand can send a flash of desire through to every nerve ending, setting me tingling from head to toe.

I heard a rumor... something Buck said about you... something that makes me believe you might look in my direction for love if I made my feelings known.

And I want to make my feelings known.

I look at you as you reach for the ladle, watching you tilt back your head to swallow the precious water, seeing the overflow form tiny canyons in the dust clinging to your sweat-soaked chin and throat. You look back at me; scooping up more water and offering the ladle to me even though I know you haven't fully quenched your thirst. I push back the brim of my hat and hold your eyes, letting you fall headlong into mine, just as you did that first time we ever met, but this time I don't look away too soon. This time I want you to see that I'm every bit as powerful and beautiful as you. I want you to see the strength of my passion, want you to see the depth of my commitment and love -- only for you.

I know that's what you want. Someone who can love you with every part of them: heart and body, soul and mind. It's what I want too, and I know you can give me what I want just as I know I can give you everything you need and want in return...

  
_But you belong to another_  
I don't wanna hurt nobody...  


...especially Mary Travis, who's done so much for me, digging through the dirt of my life to prove my innocence, and setting me free from the bounty that lay on my head. I owe her my good name, knowing I can proudly call myself a Tanner without fear of seeing greed for five hundred dollars fill a bounty hunter's eyes. I owe her my life...

  
_But my heart just can't hold back._  
It's the way you make me feel  
The way that you make me feel  
Spinning my world around  
Tell me, how can I walk away  
I don't care what they say  
I'm loving you anyway  
It's the way you make me feel...  


...like I'm the most important person in the whole world. Like I'm not some half-illiterate, no-good ex-buffalo and bounty hunter.

Just one thought of you puts flowery words into my head, words I've eagerly shared with Mary Travis without revealing the true source of their inspiration. But just one look at you sends heart-stopping images crashing through me that no words could describe.

I've rarely seen you without your clothes but I can recall every curve and line of strong bone and lean muscle... and every blemish that only adds to your perfection. I know every scar by sight and I lust for the chance to know each one by touch as well. I want to know the history of your body from every blade or bullet, and from every blow that left its mark upon your flesh. I want to know about the hidden scars, unseen by human eye: every cut of your heart, and every slash at your soul.

And I want you to know me too. I want to feel your arms around me, crushing me to you with a man's strength. I want to feel your fingers tracing patterns of fire across my flesh, with fingernails scraping over a sensitive nipple, and the velvet softness of your tongue easing the exquisite pain. I want to feel the heat of your mouth closing over me, and the warmth of your breath stirring the soft curls at my groin as you suck and lick, taking me with you to a world of pleasure far removed from this one.

Damn, I'm getting hard just thinking about you touching me... and me touching you. I want to tear those tight pants from your body and throw you down to the dust. I want to plunder your body with mine, thrusting deep and hard between the firm pale globes of your ass, filling you with my seed.

That beautiful smile is still curling your lips even though I can see a fresh glimmer of something stirring deep inside you, but I ain't sorry for the passion that licks at me...

  
_When I look into your eyes_  
Every time you smile at me  
Oh I go weak inside  
Baby I just can't hide my love...  


...from you anymore. I ain't never felt this way about anyone before you, and I don't think I could ever feel this same way about another 'cause you make me feel like I could have everything I ever dreamed of in this world. In truth, you *are* everything I ever dreamed of, everything I ever wanted, all rolled up into one perfect body.

"Vin?"

I take two strides towards you and take the ladle from your hand, letting it drop back into the barrel of tepid water unheeded. My hands tangle in the sweat-dampened strands of your hair as I reel you in, pressing my lips against yours, tasting the sweat on your upper lip, sucking the fullness of the lower as your mouth softens against mine. I feel your arms slide around my waist, one gliding up my back to hold me closer, tighter, crushing me to you with a strength of knowledge that I'm no delicate woman who might break. The other drops to my ass, strong fingers digging into one cheek, held back by the layers of cloth separating our flesh.

I feel a moan reverberate through the joining of our mouths, rippling through me and heating my blood until I am straining almost painfully against the rough material of my clothing.

You pull back sharply, almost staggering out of my embrace and I stare, mesmerized by the bruising of your kiss-swollen lips as the tip of your tongue traces over them. Your eyes are dark with passion mingled with a little uncertainty but one shared look drives all the fear away, your mouth curving back into a heart-stopping smile, lips seeking mine as you take my breath away in a passionate kiss.

I want you here and now in the dust, unwilling to waste time with creature comforts of soft bedding when the rawness of my need is driving my body to claim you. We end up on the porch, naked, with my jacket beneath us, forming limited protection for your flesh. I have everything we need right here as I pull the tin of gun grease from my jacket pocket, and my greased fingers thrust deep inside you, opening you to me.

Whimpers of pain and pleasure fall from you as take you from behind, my hand wrapped around your rigid flesh, stroking you just the way I like to stroke myself. It's as if all those moments of solitary pleasure were just a rehearsal for this moment, my heart leaping at the feel of your seed spilling over my busy fingers.

My own cries lift upon the still air as I empty all that I am into you, knowing I've given more than just my seed. I've given you my heart and my soul too. I collapsed across your back, inhaling the musk of your fresh sweat and sex as it fills the air around me, knowing my own scent has mingled with yours. I lick your flesh, tasting you just once before drawing away carefully, eager not to hurt you as I move away.

"So... where do we go from here?"

Your soft voice is the sigh of an angel upon my hearing; heavy with sated passion and no regrets. You never really cared what others thought of you, and I don't care what the others might think of me -- of us. Let them walk away if they can't accept the way you make me feel. Let them turn their heads away in disgust, or whisper behind their hands as I walk by because I ain't ashamed of wanting you, of loving you...

  
_It's the way you make me feel_  
(The way that you make me feel)  
Spinning my world around  
Tell me, how can I walk away  
I don't care what they say  
I'm loving you anyway  
It's the way you make me feel.  


THE END


End file.
